


Liar

by bev_crusher1971



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-03
Updated: 2013-10-03
Packaged: 2017-12-28 07:44:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/989505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bev_crusher1971/pseuds/bev_crusher1971
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I was watching last weeks NCIS, and there was this little discussion about honey dust. And who won't remember the famous scene in the shower ("SWAK") where Gibbs talks about honey dust? So when he said, he didn't like it...I didn't believe it. So this little something flipped into my mind, made my storycat purr, and here it is...enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Liar

**Author's Note:**

> I was watching last weeks NCIS, and there was this little discussion about honey dust. And who won't remember the famous scene in the shower ("SWAK") where Gibbs talks about honey dust? So when he said, he didn't like it...I didn't believe it. So this little something flipped into my mind, made my storycat purr, and here it is...enjoy.

Gibbs watched as the elevator doors closed behind Ziva and McGee, and turned back to his computer. There were still reports to be finished, and then he had to think about what to do with Abby and Chip. He sighed, and a little wistful he remembered the times when Morrow had been director of the NCIS. Never ever would he have dared to skip him so completely in decision concerning his team.

“Liar.”

A soft whisper in his ear caused him to jump slightly. Tony stood next to him, a mischievious sparkle in his green eyes.

“And what exactly are you talking about, DiNozzo?” he asked gruffly.

“About you and honey dust. You don’t like it? You’re a liar. And a bad one, too, boss.”

Gibibs tried in vain to concentrate on his report. He felt his body response to the closeness of this man, to his tender breath against his skin, though he kept his eyes glued to his desk, aware of all the cameras surrounding them.

“Mind your own business, DiNozzo.” But his gentle voice betrayed his harsh words.

“You are my own business, boss.” Again this soft whisper, this time to his other ear, and Gibbs shivered slightly.

“Am I?”

A quiet laughter was all the answer he got. When he looked up, he saw Tony grabbing his backpack, and heading for the elevator.

Cursing, Gibbs switched off his computer, grabbed his jacket, and followed him quickly, reaching him just in time before the elevator doors closed.

Once inside, he hit the stop button, pressed the smiling man against the wall and kissed him thoroughly.

“Yes, you’re right, Tony,” he murmured between two kisses. “I love honey dust. But only on you. On your body. Want to come home with me? So I can prove it?”

Tony nodded, not able to do more for most of his braincells had been dying a slow, wonderful death over the last few kisses. Gibbs laughed a little, and hit the switch again. With a rumbling noise the elevator continued its way downwards.

The end


End file.
